


Back in time

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Back in time [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Universe Destruction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: Second part of the short story of the chapter 544





	Back in time

\- We have to find Cronos! - yelled Erza to everyone -. Make groups and search everywhere! He has to be somewhere!

\- Cronos is a God! - answered Gray -. The only place he could be is where the Gods live!

\- Cronos loves humans - said the pink haired woman -. If he's in any place, he will be between the humans.

\- But... The world is too big - said Lucy to her, worried -. Where we will find him?

\- That's not my problem anymore. I already lost all.

\- Ah! That Spriggan! - remembered Wendy suddenly -. She said she had the power of Cronos!

\- It's true! - continued Shelia -. Dimaria!

\- She's with Brandish... - said Lucy -. Where are they now?

\- Search them! Quick! - ordered Erza.

 

As soon as she said that, Erza's body shattered slowly, in the same way Natsu and Acnologia's did. Everyone was too focused looking at her to notice the man who passed next to her, touching her shoulder.

 

\- Who are you? - asked Erza, as soon as she saw that her body was back to normal.

\- You were searching for me, but you don't know how I look like? - asked the man -. That's lame, little humans.

 

The man put his hands on the ground, and the golden tattoos he had around his body glowed. Soon, the floor around him, and around the mages, turned yellow, creating a huge bubble with them inside.

 

\- I'm Cronos, God of Time - said the man, standing up.

 

His golden marks stopped glowing and everyone could see his dark skin. His golden hair, and his golden eyes surrounded by black, were shiny. Everyone was focused on him, that no one saw the pink haired woman going at his side.

 

\- I thought you were gone, Cronos - said the woman.

\- I was captured and contracted by the Yesta family for the last 400 years - explained Cronos -. But that girl, Dimaria, didn't renew the contract. Now she's powerless. I don't have to ask about you, right Gabriella?

 

The world around them changed, but the ones inside the bubble remained untouched. They could see dragons and destruction around.

 

\- This is your world without Acnologia - explained Cronos -. The dragon war still continues, the humanity is near to extinction, and the hell doors are still open. Acnologia, before he became what you know, closed those doors with his step-brother, who was also a Dragon Slayer.

\- Why two Dragon Slayers would want to close the hell doors? - asked Erza.

\- Acnologia is half demon. That's why. Back then, demons used to rape humans for fun, and that's how he was born.

\- What is this bubble? - asked Freed -. I never saw something like this before.

\- What it remains from your timeline. And you couldn't saw it, because it's a magic only me and my Slayer are able to use. A God magic.

 

Everyone looked at him. Gabriella, the pink haired woman, seemed to be more calm with him around.

 

\- Do you want to save your world? - asked Cronos -. Don't answer, I already know it.

 

Cronos opened the time lapse inside the bubble, bigger enough to absorb everyone in it.

 

\- Is this the time lapse? - asked Lucy, looking at all the crystals around her.

\- Yes - answered Cronos, going to a part that was broken -. And here is where Acnologia died. And our entry to the limbo.

\- The limbo?

\- It's a place with no time and no space, where all the souls lost in time travels are trapped. The five Slayers that traveled to the future could be trapped here. Jump inside quick. It's the only way to keep us together. Otherwise, we will be lost.

\- Even you? - asked Gray.

\- Kid, this world is infinite. You can't guide of nothing in it.

 

As soon as Cronos jumped in, everyone followed him. As soon as they entered in the limbo, they saw what he was talking about. No one could see the end or the ground. At one of the sides, there was a gigantic bubble. Inside it, everyone from their world.

 

\- Natsu! - yelled Lucy as soon as she saw him.

\- Don't go! - yelled Cronos -. If you enter in that, you will be erased too!

\- Eh!?

\- That bubble are the ones from your timeline that don't exist in the timeline that there is right now and were alive in yours!

\- Where we have to go!? - asked Sting.

\- Let me check for a moment... There! That black hole! But we don't have to enter in it!

\- And how will we arrive there!? - asked Gajeel -. It's too far away!

 

Without knowing how, a white dragon appeared and carried everyone to the hole. Everyone was surprised to find a platform around it. The limbo seemed to be empty and no have end, as long as not having absolutely anything visible instead of the bubble and the black hole.

 

The white dragon turned into Sting when he landed, making everyone fall of his back. Cronos, Gabriella and a blonde woman were the ones who landed standing.

 

\- Sting!? Since when you can turn into a dragon? - asked Rogue.

\- For a long time ago - answered Sting -. A very long time...

\- Raziel! - yelled Gabriella, looking inside the hole.

 

Everyone approached to her. The hole was filled with black water, and was very deep. But the blue hair and marks of the apocalyptic dragon could be seen perfectly from where they were.

 

\- Don't enter - said Cronos to Gabriella, who was about to put her hand in the water -. You could disappear.

\- What do you mean? - asked Sting -. Hi, Anna.

 

The blonde woman looked at Sting, without saying a word. She only smiled.

 

\- I mean that we need a relative - explained Cronos -. But not any relative. Someone who has an strong bond with him, and is related by blood. A parent, a brother, a child, a cousin, all works. But the bond has to be too strong, it's the only thing that can fight this waters and their secrets.

\- What secrets? - asked Anna.

\- I'm late to say it. He already jumped.

 

Cronos was right. Sting was inside the black water, swimming to Acnologia.

 

\- For the question you were about to ask before, Rogue... Sting is Acnologia's older brother - said Anna.

\- But we grew up together! How is that possible? - asked Rogue.

\- Someone killed him, but didn't take his soul. Sting is immortal, and when he was killed, he lost his memories and turned into a child. Did you notice that his hair is longer? That's because he's recovering his memories. That's why he jumped. Sting and Acnologia had the strongest bond of all. After all, he defended his half brother to death when everyone bullied him.

 

Inside the water, Sting knew very well that he wasn't alone. There was something else hiding in those waters. Something dangerous. Take his young brother and leave. That's what he was thinking. But Acnologia was in the deepest part. He had a long path to swim.

 

While he was swimming, he was checking what magic he could remember that could help him to go faster. And, suddenly, he turned into a mermaid. That made him go three times faster than before.

 

When Sting arrived at Acnologia's side, he tried to wake up him. But it was impossible. He was dead after all. Sting looked at his surroundings. He sensed something moving near to them. He didn't have time to wake up him. He had to take him off the water or everything would disappear.

 

Sting took Acnologia and swam to the surface. But as soon as he started swimming, a dark creature attacked them. But the attack didn't reach them. When Sting looked at the surface, he saw Cronos, using his magic.

 

\- It's all I an do against them - explained Cronos to the others -. I may be a God, but Ankhseram restrained all the Gods' powers, except his. He's the only one who can use unlimited power freely. He created those creatures. If I enter in those waters, I'm dead. Time won't exist anymore. If time doesn't exist, the world will stop moving. Do you understand?

 

Everyone made silence. Anna and Gabriella were looking inside the water, keeping an eye at Sting and Acnologia while Cronos used his magic to stop those creatures that were trying to stop Sting.

 

\- What are those creatures? - asked Gabriella.

\- Time eaters. Memory eaters. Existence eaters. They don't have an official name, but they do all of those things - answered Cronos -. They exist to eliminate the ones who die inside the time lapse, alongside with their existence. And what remains of those people creates one of those creatures. They are here from different universes, different worlds, different timelines. But none of them remembers who they were before. Ankhseram did this specially for me. Those creatures want revenge against me because I couldn't save them.

\- Save them from what? - asked Anna.

\- Destroying their worlds. Being forgotten by their families and friends. All of those things.

 

No one asked anything else to Cronos. He was using all his magic against some creatures he couldn't win. And no one could help him. No one knew what kind of magic besides of the time magic could affect them.

 

As Sting approached to the exit, more creatures were attacking him. He wasn't sure if he could get out with Acnologia, so he made a fast decision and threw Acnologia outside. He threw his brother to Gabriella, who catched him like she did it all her life. Then, Sting used magic to make the creatures run away for a moment, so he could impulse himself to the surface. When he was near to the surface, Sting extended his hand, which Anna took and pulled him out of the water, carrying him.

 

\- You broke my illusion, Sting - said Anna, as her clothes changed to something similar to a battle yukata, and her hair became shorter.

\- And make everyone think you crossed Eclipse when you really lived the last 400 years taking care of the family? I think not - answered Sting.

\- Look who's talking! The one who turned into a child and lost 400 years of his immortal life!

\- You lived them for me.

\- You idiot.

 

Everyone was too focused in Anna and Sting to notice Gabriella and Cronos with Acnologia. Until Frosch approached to them.

 

\- Frosch thinks he doesn't look evil - said Frosch, talking about Acnologia.

\- He wasn't - explained Gabriella -, until he lost all. His bad thoughts, with his demon blood and the fact that he wouldn't see us again, turned him crazy. That's how the Raziel you know was born. He forgot most of his emotions, and who he was.

\- Frosch wants to give Acnologia a hug.

\- When he wokes up, I'll tell him. You will see his true face in that moment. The one he's always hiding.

\- You have to leave now - said Cronos to everyone -. I'll send you back while I recover your timeline and I bring back Acnologia. Good luck.

 

As soon as Cronos said that, everything was covered by a white light. When they could see again, they were just a few seconds before Acnologia's death. The mages in Hargeon stopped their spell while the Dragon Slayers stopped Natsu jumping on him.

 

\- What are you doing!? - asked Natsu, as soon as he sensed the weight of his comrades.

\- Save the world - answered Sting -. It's been a long time, Raziel!

 

Sting winked when he said that. Acnologia didn't know how to answer to that. Suddenly, he started recovering his memories. His head hurted enough to leave him unconscious, and the time lapse escaped from his mouth, making everyone return to Hargeon. Even his soul.

 

\- Is he alive? - asked Lucy, looking at the unconscious Acnologia.

\- Yes, he is - answered Wendy -. We stopped Natsu-san in time.

\- He's recovering his memories - added Sting -. He will be fine in a few hours.

 

Lucy smiled and nooded. Natsu wasn't aware of what was happening, and everyone was celebrating that they saved their world.

 

Inside the limbo, Cronos was alone near to the dark waters. He had to do something else.

 

\- I must bring those others back. If I don't, she will be a problem. I only can do it from here, the only place where my powers are not restricted. It's been a while since I did this. I hope nothing happens to me.

 

Back to Hargeon, no one wanted to explain Natsu what was happening. Everyone wanted to celebrate the victory. But someone interrupted.

 

\- Seems like you could save your world, humans - said a purple haired woman, who had an sphere in her hands -. But not for too long. I have the Fairy Heart!

\- It can't be... - said Gabriella, who arrived at that moment -. How are you still alive!?

\- You don't know who am I. No one here knows that.

\- ANASTASCIA!

 

When everyone looked in the direction from where that name came from, they saw Zeref carrying Mavis, who was completely powerless, in his back, and Larcade with demons wings at their side. Zeref was in rage.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a third part I have in mind, tell me before the week ends


End file.
